Marauder Hero
Heavy assault infantry. Base Stats Abilites Skill One: Explosive Barrels (Q):'' http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/ExplosiveBarrels.jpg'' Allows the Marauder Hero to create Explosive Barrels. Explosive Barrels are invisible, immobile units that deal 36 (+3.6 per level) damage to enemy units and structures within a radius of 1.5 upon death. Explosive Barrels may be destroyed remotely by the Marauder Hero. The hero requires an Explosive Barrels charge to use this ability and can carry up to 3 charges. *Range: 2 *Rank 1: 40 energy cost, hero gains 1 charge every 16 seconds. *Rank 2: 30 energy cost, hero gains 1 charge every 12 seconds. *Rank 3: 20 energy cost, hero gains 1 charge every 8 seconds. Explosive Barrels have a base life of 60. Life of Explosive Barrels scales with the hero's level. Explosive Barrels' detonation can be autocast, as can the autocast. Skill Two: Stimpack (W): http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/Stimpack-2.jpg Increases the hero's attack speed and movement speed for 15 seconds. *Life Cost: 10 *Energy Cost: 25 *Cooldown: 15 *Rank 1: +20% attack speed and movement speed. *Rank 2: +30% attack speed and movement speed. *Rank 3: +40% attack speed and movement speed. Skill Three: Concussive Shells (E): http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/ConcussiveShells.jpg Allows the Marauder Hero's attacks to slow the movement speed of enemy units within a radius of 1 of the attack impact location for 2 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times. *Passive. *Rank 1: Slows the movement speed of enemy units by 4%. *Rank 2: Slows the movement speed of enemy units by 7%. *Rank 3: Slows the movement speed of enemy units by 10%. Skill Four: Kinetic Foam ®: http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/KineticFoam.jpg Reduces the damage the Marauder Hero takes. *Passive. *Rank 1: 10% damage reduction. *Rank 2: 20% damage reduction. *Rank 3: 30% damage reduction. Skill Ultimate: Enhanced Battlesuit (T): '' http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/AdvancedBattleSuit.jpg'' Allows the Marauder Hero to temporarily enhance his battle suit for 15 seconds, allowing the Marauder Hero to have a greater attack range, deal more damage, take less damage, and attack air units. *Energy cost: 60 *Cooldown: 36 *Rank 1: The hero has +1 attack range, deals 30% more damage, and takes 20% less damage. *Rank 2: The hero has +2 attack range, deals 45% more damage, and takes 30% less damage. Tips *Getting at least level one energy is a must past level seven, making you able to use battle suit and stim together (an excellent way to either solo a double wave or kill your enemies). *Stim and concussive shells together make you a stutter step monster, with this you can stutter step even some of the faster heroes, including hellion if you can get a shot on him. *With all the skills combined besides the explosive barrels, you can pretty much kill anyone within a few seconds, except for other tanks (like thor, ultralisk, zealot (depending) etc.). (if the opponents are extremely bad. Most competent opponents take at least 15 seconds to kill) *Along with Ghost and Siege Tank, Marauder is a must-have hero for a terran team. Combined with his AOE explosive barrels against creeps, and hero killing abilities, Marauder can be a game changer if controlled properly. If you don't think your up for the hero, let another teammate get him. Builds The Marauder's main role is a hero killer, however it is also useful at farming creeps in the beginning against terran and zerg, making getting explosive barrels early vs terran and zerg viable, but not vs protoss. Against Terran: Q W Q W Q W T E E E R R R T Stats Against Zerg: Q W Q W Q W T E E E R R R T Stats Against Protoss: W E W E W E T R R R Q Q Q T Stats Early Item: Drop Pod, Jotun Boosters Jotun Boosters will help you when you stimpack against any race, just like Marine, since you will have all three stimpack levels before you get your ultimate. Focus on damage and armor for more mid-game. End game Item: Drop Pod, Jotun Boosters, Concussive Attacks, Psi Disruptor, Lockdown This should be self-explanatory. Concussive Attacks will help you chase/kite heroes much easier, including hellion. Also very useful against spell casters, as it delays their spells. Psi Disrupter is also quite useful at slowing down enemies. Lockdown stuns them entirely, allowing you to catch up to faster heroes so you can get a shot on them. Category:Heroes Category:Terran Heroes